Piel De Angel Skin of an angel
by letty girl 101
Summary: Chapter 15&16&17 up This is another how Letty became part of the team, but it's different from the one i wrote before so please read it and don't judge it until you've read it. Please Read and review.
1. New people in the neighborhood

Writer's Note: This is another How Letty got with the team. This is y second one in this series, well this is the second one for me. I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and the furious, I only own the characters that were not mentioned in the fast and the furious. Well duh, that's obvious.  
  
  
  
Piel De Angel BY: Letty Girl 101  
  
  
  
Characters (New characters only):  
  
Name: Anais Ruby Gonzales Age: 11 years old Hair: light brown Eyes: brown Place of birth: Los Angeles, California  
  
Name: Lissette Faye Gonzales Age: 10 years old Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: brown Place of birth: New York City, New York  
  
Name: Shakira Leticia Gonzales Age: 9 years old Hair: black Eyes: black Place of birth: Maui, Hawaii  
  
Name: Danielle Gonzales Age: 27years old Hair: black Eyes: black Place of birth: Puerto Rico (came to USA at age 2)  
  
Name: Osvaldo Gonzales Age: 29 years old Hair: light brown Eyes: brown Place of birth: Puerto Rico (came to USA at age 7)  
  
  
  
Ethnicity: All five Puerto Rican  
  
Chapter 1 New People in the neighborhood  
  
Dom looked across the street and a few houses down; someone new was moving in. There were boxes being brought into the house and a large truck in front of it, the people who lived there before had move because they got divorced. Dom hadn't got to know them very well mostly cuz they didn't have any kids. In the driveway there was a kid playing basket ball, Dom couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl but the kid did look like a guy. The kid had on a pair of shorts and a baggie shirt. The kid had on a pair of new shoes, and was shooting three pointers; the kid Dom figured had to be his age. Two people came out of the house, a guy and a girl, they must be the parents Dom thought. The women looked much younger than his mom, she had to be in her late twenties, early thirties. The guy looked younger than his dad and even younger than his mom he had the be in his early thirties. The kid who was playing basket ball had on a hat, so Dom couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. Dom knew his mom would be over to meet them and she would invite then to their house for a welcome to the neighborhood party and people would bring home warming presents, oh how he hated those parties. He continued to look at the kid playing basketball, the kid had great form, and the kid never missed a shot.  
  
Shakira had been shooting hoops for three hours now; she wasn't tired she just needs to relax. She had lived her whole life in Hawaii, now she was in an unknown place away from everything she knew and loved. She loved to play sports, she was a basketball player, a football player, a baseball player, a boxer, a surfer any sport you could think of she played. Her mom is in the WNBA and her dad is in the NBA. She had two older sisters, Anais who is two years older than her and Lissette who is a year older than her. Her mother had gotten pregnant with Anais at sixteen, then at seventeen she had Lissette and then at eighteen she had Shakira. Her mother and father were able to have their children and have a great career, "Remember three pointers can win a game and."  
  
"Free throws win games," Shakira finished for her father, he told her that since she was a little girl. Her father, Osvaldo is twenty-nine years old, and her mother, Danielle is twenty-seven years old. Shakira was use to the heat, she had on a hat because her hair got in her face; she took off her hat which let her waist length hair free. She tied her hair back up and started to shoot hoops again. Her parent and sisters were unloading the truck but Shakira need time to adjust to where they were, she didn't want to leave her home in Hawaii; she loved living there, she loved the ocean and the waves she loved to surf and swim. She threw the ball at the backboard frustrated, every time she was angry, sad or she felt something she couldn't handle she played basketball or surfed, but since there was no water she had to play basketball. Osvaldo watched as his youngest daughter threw the ball at the backboard in frustration; he looked over at his two other daughters, "Why don't you two go play basketball with your sister?" He asked as he took the box there were carrying. "Are you sure you don't want us to help you?" Anais asked as she looked back at the truck. He looked at his youngest daughter she needed her sisters, she had been taken away from the only home she had ever know and taken to an unknown place, "Yeah, help her adjust to her new home, unlike you two she hasn't lived anywhere but Hawaii. You both lived here before but she hasn't and you're use to moving she's not." Lissette looked at her older sister than at her younger sister, "Okay, and anyways we have a game to finish." Anais smiled then said, "Yeah, we do." They ran over to their sister, "Hey, how 'bout a game sis?"  
  
"Alright but I'm playing Anais first." Anais bounced the ball to Shakira, "Check." Shakira bounced the ball back and the game began.  
  
Dom stared at the girl, well he knew she was a girl now, she was a good ball player; two other girls had joined her, most likely her sisters, older sisters; he watched as the girls started to play, the girl he had been watching from the start was kicking the other girl's ass. He didn't know why he was even watching them, he knew his sister was, she was the gossip princess and his mom was the gossip queen. He could heard his mom and sister talking downstairs about the new neighbors, "Can't leave them alone for one minute," Dom said to himself. He looked back to the girls, he wondered what their names were. but he wasn't good at guess things so he'd wait until they went over and introduced themselves. They had to wait another hour and thirty minutes, he dad would come home take a shower put on clean clothes and then be dragged across the street to meet the new people and then came the inviting. Well at least this time he actually wanted to meet this one. Mia came running up the stairs, she was excited about the new neighbors. She ran into her room and shut the door. She had to find a nice outfit to where to meet the new people. She then looked out the window at the three girls playing basketball; she wondered what it was to have someone who you could talk to about girl stuff besides your mom. All she had was a brother who didn't want to hear about that stuff. He like her father wanted to keep her a little girl for the rest of her life, so she would never have sex or do anything that they didn't approve of. She was twelve years old, she was almost a teenager, he brother, Dominic Toretto was thirteen years old, but their father treated him like he was fifteen; he could go on dates and have all the friends over he wanted. But their father treated her like she was still a little girl, God she hated that, hopefully that would all change now. She took a shower and changed into a thin strap dress, she then went into her brother's room, "Dom, mom wants you to get ready and change into some nice clothes." Dom looked at his sister then said, "Okay, tell mom I'll be ready." Mia closed her brother's door and went back down the stairs; her mother was making a cake to give to the new neighbors. Her mother always make a cake for the new neighbors and it always said "welcome", Mia smiled as her mother finished putting the frosting on. "Mom, what flavor cake did you make this time?" Mia's mother looked at her daughter and said "Strawberry." She continued to smile as her mother placed the cake on a plate. "Honey, put this cake on the table." Mia picked up the cake and placed it on the dinning room table.  
  
"C'mon Anais, I'm kicking your ass!!" Shakira said as she shot another three pointer. They continued to play the game until Anais lost, but that was nothing new, she always lost. Shakira gave Lissette the ball, "Check," Lissette said as she bounced the ball to Shakira, she bounced the ball back and they began to play. Shakira knew her sisters were playing with her cuz their father thought she needed someone to help her adjust to her new home, what a bunch of bullshit!! She quickly looked across the street and a few houses down; she noticed someone looking out the window. She brought her attention back to the game, she wasn't gonna let her sister win, even if she was family. Shakira missed her friends in Hawaii, they went surfing every morning and she had know them since she was born; she knew she'd always have her sisters but she wanted to be with her gurls, her homies, her best friends.she missed then a lot, not like she was gonna make good friends like that again. She got the ball away from her sister and shot it into the basket, she had never lost against her sisters or her parents; she was good but she wasn't cocky about it, well most of the time she wasn't. She was having fun even if she didn't want to admit it. They continued to play and every once in a while Shakira would look at the window, never really seeing the boy who was watching her.  
  
Writer's note: okay you people know what to do read and review. I'll have the twelfth chapter for Angel of the racetrack up by Wednesday, I promise. 


	2. Meeting New People

Chapter 2: Meeting new people  
  
"Mia, Dominic lets go!!" Diana shouted up the stairs, her husband, Anthony Toretto was already downstairs. Her children ran down the stairs, one after the other. "We're ready," Mia said as she stood next to her mother. Diana picked up the cake and they walked out the door and across the street to the new neighbors house. A women of about twenty-seven was standing outside, she had no a pair of light blue jeans and a basketball jersey. She had a basketball in her hand. A man of about twenty-nine walked out of the house, her had on a pair of baggie black jeans and white T-shirt. "Hello, we're the Toretto's. You must be the new neighbors."  
  
"Yeah, we're the Gonzales. Osvaldo, where are the girls?"  
  
"Playing basketball."  
  
"Girls get over here!!"  
  
"Alright we're coming mom!!!" They shouted. Three girls came running towards their parents. "You called mom," Shakira said as she looked at her mom.  
  
"Where'd ya get the hat?"  
  
"Dad gave it to me."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Well what do you wanna? I was kicking their asses."  
  
"These are our new neighbors the Toretto's."  
  
"This is my son, Dominic he's thirteen, this is my daughter, Mia she's twelve, and this is my husband Anthony."  
  
"This is my youngest daughter, Shakira Leticia but we call her Letty, nine years old. The middle child, Lissette Faye or Lisa for short, ten years old. My oldest daughter, Anais Ruby Anais for short, eleven years old and this is my husband Osvaldo."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Well there will be a party at our house, across the street and a few houses down, tomorrow to welcome you to the neighborhood."  
  
"Do you want to go Danny?" Osvaldo asked as he looked at his wife. "Sure why not?"  
  
"Your name's Danny?" Mia asked looking at Danny.  
  
"Well actually it's Danielle but my team mates call me Danny."  
  
"Team mates?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the WNBA, my husband is in the NBA."  
  
"Wow! You both play basketball professionally."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I made you this cake. I'll have my son come by at noon tomorrow to take you to the party."  
  
"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
"Mom, who gets the other room!?!!?" Letty shouted down the stairs.  
  
"Lisa!"  
  
"Why does she get the room?!?!"  
  
"Cuz both you and Anais have had your own rooms!!!"  
  
"Okay, that's fair! Lisa the room is your."  
  
"So me and you are sharing a room Letty?"  
  
"Yeah, why you have a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just you and I've never shared a room."  
  
"True but there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Yeah there is. SO lets get our stuff moved in."  
  
"Okay." The girls walked into their rooms, their father had already put the furniture in their rooms, "Okay, girls you three are sharing a bathroom. The bathroom connects yours and Letty's room to Lisa's room," Osvaldo said as he walked out. "Okay!" they said together. They started to unpack their stuff, Letty was the first one to finish, then Anais and finally Lisa. Their mom came up the stairs and walked into Lisa's room, "Girls, girls get in here." The girls came into Lisa's room and said, "Yeah mom." Danny sat down on the bed and said, "I want you girls to get ready for the party."  
  
"Alright, so what should we wear?" Lisa asked moving towards her closet. "Well I was thinking, a skirt or dress." Letty's mouth dropped opened, "I'm not wearing a dress or a skirt!!! No way in hell am I wearing a dress," Letty shouted, she hated dresses and skirts, tomboy, and you can't change them. "I'll buy you a new backboard," Osvaldo said as he stuck his head in the room. "It better not be any cheap shit either," Letty said, as she looked her father square in the eyes. "Alright, I promise, so will you wear the dress or skirt?" Letty looked up at the ceiling a sign that she was thinking. Hmm.I wear the dress or skirt and u get a new backboard. "Hmm.alright I'll do it." Osvaldo nodded his head and said under his breath, "it's only gonna cost me money." Letty walked to the frame of the door and shouted as him as he walked down the hall, "I heard that!!" Osvaldo just turned around and shook his head and continued down the hall. Letty walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to her mom, "So where am I suppose to get a dress or skirt if I don't own one?"  
  
"You can barrow one of Lisa's," Danny replied as she walked over to Lisa and looked through her closet. "But her clothes are too big for me." Danny turned around and looked at her daughter and said, "Well she's the smallest one besides you." Letty looked around then said, "Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Letty came down the stairs in a baby blue skirt that went above her knee, a white tang top and a pair of white sandals. She answered the door to find Dom standing on the other side, she had a lollypop in her mouth, "Dominic, right?" she asked as she looked at him. "Yeah, that's me, and your Letty right?" Dom asked looking at her. "Uh huh. Come in, you want candy or something?" Letty asked as she picked up a basketball and started to bounce it. "No, I'm fine." Letty nodded her head and walked to the bottom of the stairs, "You people ready yet?!?!?" Danny appeared from one of the rooms and ran down the stairs and said, "Their coming, I think." Letty shook her head and sat down next to Dom. She changed her shoes while her mother wasn't looking; she had on a pair of Nikes. Her sisters and father came down the stairs one after the other. Dom got up, "Hello Mr. Gonzales, Mrs. Gonzales," he said. Letty rolled her eyes and walked out the door followed by Dom and her family. Dom led the way to his house, when they arrived Diana led them to the backyard where the party was. Mia had invited some of her girl friends and Dom invited his boys; Vince, Johnny, Lance, Edwin and Hector. Letty walked up to Dom not really wanting to hang with Mia. "Hi," Letty said to the guys. "Why don't you go play with your dolls with Mia and her friends," Vince said pissing Letty off. She would have decked him right then and there but her father asked her not to, she had an advantage over them.she was a boxer. "I don't own any dolls, you asshole!!"  
  
Lisa and Anais turned to look at their sister, they knew she was close to breaking. "why did dad let her take boxing?" Anais asked. Lisa looked at her sister and said, "Cuz she asked if she could." Anais shook her head, they walked over to their sister with Mia and her friends close behind. Anais looked at Letty then at the guys, "Which one of you said the stupid thing?" Letty pointed to Vince and then ran her finger a cross her neck. Anais shook her head and Letty narrowed her eyes. "How 'bout we play some basketball to settle this?" Lisa suggested. "Why would we want to play basketball against a bunch of sissy?" Letty swung at Vince's head and hit him square in the eye. "Letty!!" Anais shouted at her sister. "What? Violence is the answer." Osvaldo and Danny walked over to their daughters, Danny looked at her daughter and said, "Why did you hit him Letty?"  
  
"He was being an asshole."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Why would we want to play basketball against a bunch of sissy girls."  
  
"Well, you still shouldn't have hit him."  
  
"Sorry, but I had a good reason."  
  
Danny shook her head and helped Vince up, "I'm sure my daughter is very sorry, aren't you Letty?" Letty looked at her mother then at Vince, "No, not really. I meant to hit him." Danny shook her head as Osvaldo walked over, "What she do?" Danny looked at her husband and said, "She hit this boy cuz he said she was a sissy."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"No, she is standing up for herself. Well I guess you're not in trouble any more Letty."  
  
"Thought so," Letty said as she hugged her dad.  
  
"Lets play basketball," Dom said as he grabbed a basketball, "Before you hurt anyone else."  
  
"Like you?" Letty replied.  
  
"Hey be nice or you're not getting the backboard," her father said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They started to play, Letty, Lisa, Anais, Mia and two of Mia's friends against Dom, Johnny, Vince, Lance, Edwin, and Hector. Every time Letty would throw the ball to one of the girls she always try to hit one of the guys in the head. Letty was shooting three pointers just to piss the guys off cuz they couldn't do anything to stop her.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"C'mon one more game," Johnny said.  
  
"Dude we've play nine games and you lost them all, so why should we play again when we know we're gonna win?" Letty asked.  
  
"C'mon don't be like that."  
  
"Why not we already know your gonna lose so why waist time."  
  
Now this ready made Johnny think, "Cuz you like playing basketball."  
  
"Sorry, I believe your argument is not working."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So, how bout it?"  
  
"For the last time no!!"  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Come on girls lets go home," Danny said as she walked over to them.  
  
"Okay mom, bye guys, Mia," Letty said as she walked over to her mom.  
  
"Bye everyone," Lisa said as she ran over to her dad.  
  
"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow Mia," Anais said as she walked over to her sister Letty.  
  
They walked back to their house and the girls walked up to their rooms. Letty and Anais were in their room when Lisa came in. "Hey you guys asleep?" Lisa asked as she walked into the room. "No, we're not," Anais said as she sat up in her bed. "You asleep Letty?" Letty sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes and said, "Well not any more." Lisa sat on Letty's bed next to Letty. Anais sat down next to Lisa on Letty's bed. "Hey you remember when we lived in Hawaii and we use to all sleep in the same room most of the time." Letty smiled and said, "Yeah, I had my own room since I was a year old and you two use to come in the room cuz you thought I'd be scared." Anais nodded her head and said, "But you never were, always the strong one. Never scared of anything even when the guys told you that there were monsters in the ocean. You said, 'so that can't be any uglier the you'." Lisa smiled and put her arms around Letty, "That's our sister strong, independent and ready to kick ass." Letty smiled and hugged her sister back and Anais hugged he sister too. "How bout we all sleep here tonight?" Anais suggested. "Yeah," they both said. Each girl grabbed a blanket and laid on the floor and fell asleep. 


	3. Unexpected

Writer's note: I've changed mia's age, instead of her being twelve think of her as eleven then add five years which would make her sixteen. Sorry I had to change her age or else the story wouldn't work the way I need it to. I'm sorry it took so long to up date but I wasn't making sense and I didn't want to change my new characters' ages so I changed mia's. Enjoy.  
  
Anais-age: 16  
  
Lissette-age: 15  
  
Shakira-age: 14  
  
Dominic-age: 18  
  
Mia-age: 16  
  
Danielle-age: 32  
  
Osvaldo-age: 34  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Unexpected Five years later  
  
Letty stood behind Mia as she went through her closet, she was throwing clothes out left and right asking Letty if she like it or not. Don't she get it, Letty thought I'm not gonna wear a dress so why does she even try. Dom walked into the room and looked at Mia then Letty, "Trying to make you wear a dress?" Letty nodded her head. Mia threw another dress out and Letty and Dom ducked. "When is she gonna give up?" Letty asked. "The day you wear a dress." Letty looked at Dom and narrowed her eyes, "I'm guessing that's never gonna happen."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Stop being such a bitch."  
  
"I can be a bitch if I want to."  
  
"And that's why you don't have a boy friend."  
  
"Yes, she does," Mia chimed in.  
  
Dom looked at Letty, "Mia could we hurry up I have a baseball game to get to."  
  
"Well let me get ready so I can go watch you."  
  
"Fine Mia, you got fifteen minutes."  
  
Letty and Dom walked out of Mia's room, and outside where Anais, Lisa, Vince, and Letty parents. Mia came down the stairs in a light blue dress, Letty shook her head, that girl can't go anywhere without wearing a dress Letty thought. They got into the car and drove to the game. Letty was playing, she had joined a baseball, football and basketball team, she was a great athlete and she had proven she could be on all the teams and still keep up her grades. Letty joined the teams, well more like her parents thought their daughter should join the teams because she had nothing to do and because she love to play sports and Letty wasn't complaining about it.  
  
Dom and the rest of the people watched the game, Dom had to admit that Letty was good, she hit home runs most of the time. He had played against Letty in tons of sports, and she was good, all she did was play sports, but who's this boyfriend of hers, Dom thought. He gonna make her.he's gonna screw up her life, yeah that's what he's gonna do, Dom thought. He had always been like this, first he'd take care of his sister but now he was taking care of Letty, but she could take care of himself. Dom always watched over Letty and it pissed her off.  
  
The game ended and Letty's team won, she walked over to her friends and family. "You won Letty you won!!" Mia shouted jumping up and down. "No really Mia, I thought we lost," Letty replied. "Oh shut up." Letty's parents congratulated her on her win and so did her sisters, Dom and Vince, even though he really didn't like her. She was skinny, and way too much of a tomboy. All she ever did was play sports and most of her friends were guys anyways. Now she works on cars, Vince thought next thing you know she be street racing and when that happens I'm making sure she doesn't.  
  
A bunch of police men walked over to them, "Is one of you, Dominic Toretto?" One of the officers asked. "I am, how can I help you?" Dom asked.  
  
"Dominic Toretto your under arrest for the attempted murder of Jeffery Ramirez." The policemen put handcuffs on Dom and put him into the back of his police car. "What the fuck are you doing let my brother go!!" Mia shouted as she started to pull the cop off of Dom. "If someone doesn't pull this girl off of me I'll have to arrest her too." Letty pulled Mia off of the cop and Mia put her arms around Letty. "This can't be happening, Letty, this just can't be happening." Letty hugged Mia back and said, "It 'ill be okay, Mia, it 'ill be okay." The police car was about to leave, Dom said, "Mia, you have people to take care of you listen to them and stay out of trouble. I'll see you soon, Mia I hope. Vince."  
  
Yeah brotha."  
  
"Keep an eye on Mia and Letty."  
  
"I can take care of my self!" Letty shouted at him. "And stay out of trouble they'll let you out early if you don't get in trouble in jail."  
  
The cop closed the door and got into the car, the car speed down the road. Mia started to cry and Letty continued to hug her, what else could she do. They went home and Mia cried for the rest of the day, what could she do now, her brother was gone and she didn't know when he'd be back.  
  
Vince looked around the house, it was different without Dom and all you could hear was Mia's crying. Dom had told him to take care of Mia and Letty and he was going to do just that. He walked up stairs to check on Mia, she was in her room with Letty crying on her shoulder and Letty was just hugging her. Letty was Mia's best friend so Vince wasn't surprised that Letty was helping her get through this.  
  
Writer's note: If you want the next chapter please review. 


	4. Back Home

Writer's note: Okay I changed Dom's age now he's twenty-one (21), I need to change his age to make the story work. I promise I won't chance anymore of the character's ages. Chapter 4 back home 2 years later  
  
Mia was running around the house, Dom was coming home; her brother was finally coming home from Lompoc, she had been running around the house all week like a chicken with it's head cut off. And no matter how hard Letty tried she wouldn't relax, 'everything has to be perfect for Dom when he gets home', and she wonders why she has so much stress. "Where's Letty?!?" Mia shouted as she walked into the kitchen where Anais and Lisa were preparing the meat, the girls looked at each other then at Mia and shrugged their shoulders. "How can you not know where your sister is!!"  
  
"Clam down Mia," Lisa said as she put the meat in the refrigerator.  
  
"Why don't you take this glass of water and go up stairs to your room a relax, and we'll call you if we need you, if Dom comes or if Letty shows up. Okay?" Anais said as she handed Mia a glass of water.  
  
"Alright but Letty promised to be here," Mia said as she took the glass and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Where is Letty anyway?" Anais asked as she turned towards Lisa.  
  
"Why you asking me? You share a room with her and you're the oldest it your job to keep track of us," Lisa replied as she took off the apron.  
  
"I can't keep track of everyone."  
  
"Well it's your job."  
  
"It's always my job."  
  
"Com' on I ain't got all fucking day!!" Letty shouted, she had a bat in her hand. She and a few of her female friends were playing baseball against a few boys who were getting their asses whipped by the girls. The guy threw the bat and Letty swung at it, it was a homerun. She ran the bases, well more like she ran the chalk drawing of squares. The girls had won, which of course didn't please the boys at all.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!!" Alex shouted. "I want a rematch."  
  
"That was your forth rematch this week and it's your fucking last!" Letty shouted back, she not very good at controlling her temper.  
  
"I want."  
  
"If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth before I shove my foot so far up your ass I'll be able to kick, that peanut you call a brain!!"  
  
The boy backed up and ran away from the girls. "Oh, shit Mia gonna kill me!" Letty shouted as she ran to her 1964 GTO.  
  
"Letty, gurl where ya going?" one of the girl asked.  
  
"I have to get home before Mia kicks my ass, I promised I'd be there to help her get the house ready for when Dom got home."  
  
"Well then you should really get home."  
  
Letty got home and drove home; she had on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She had to change and take a shower before she went over to the Toretto's.  
  
"Where is she?!! Where is she!!??! She said she'd be here, she promised!!" Mia said as she set the table, she was pissed at Letty, she wasn't there yet and Dom would be there any minute and she had to pick up Danielle at the airport. She had just finished the season and she was just getting back in time to see Dom come home. Mia thought she of all people deserved to be there, she had paid for the lawyer and all the other legal shit that went with it. Mia didn't know why she did that, she didn't have to but to her Dom was family and that was what Mia's mom was thankful for. Danny paid for all of it, she couldn't afford it; and then it happened.  
  
Flash back  
  
Dom had been in prison for three months now, Diana had gone to go see her son. It was around nine and Diana went out again to go shopping; it was a Saturday night and it was a warm summer night. After she went shopping Diana went to visit her sister who didn't live that far from where she was. By time she left her sister's house it was ten-thirty. She was driving home and then it happened she crash. The driver in the other car was a drunken six-teen year old; there wasn't a scratch on the six teen year old, but Diana was in critical condition. Two months later Diana died, the house was already paid off and Mia didn't want to leave and from that day on Danny took care of her, Mia's aunt moved it just until Dom came home. Now he was.  
  
End flashback  
  
  
  
"Mia clam down, gurl she'll be here," Lisa said as she took the plate out of Mia's hands, she was afraid she might break it in her hands.  
  
"She's suppose to go pick up Danny at the airport and bring her here," Mia said as she started to pace.  
  
"Mia breathe, and clam down she'll be here. I'm gonna call her cell right now. Sit down, relax and have a glass of water."  
  
"Okay I can do that," She sat down at the table.  
  
Lisa walked into the living room and called Letty, her cell phone rang four times before she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Shakira where the hell are you?"  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah, Mia's jumping off the walls and she's bitching about the fact that your not here yet. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way to the airport."  
  
"What time did mom's plane get there?"  
  
"An hour and thirty minutes ago."  
  
"And you're just going to go get her now?"  
  
"Are you forgetting our mother is famous, she has to sign autographs and talk to the freaking press?"  
  
"Oh right. Well Mia wants you to get here soon, she running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I took a plate away from her, I thought she'd might break it."  
  
"Well I got to go."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lisa walked back into the kitchen where Mia was still sitting, "Letty is on her way to pick up mom."  
  
"You mean she on her way now!! Danny's plane arrived an hour and a half ago."  
  
"Mia clam down they'll be here."  
  
"They better be!!"  
  
"Breathe Mia breathe."  
  
Mia took a deep breath and stood up, a car was hear pulling up to the house. Mia ran out the front door hoping it was Letty and Danny. She opened the door to find Vince's Nissan Matima in the driveway. Vince got out of the car and then Dominic got out of the passenger's side. "Dom, thank god your home!!!" Mia shouted as she ran up to Dom. Dom picked Mia up and spun her around.  
  
"Hey, I missed you. Lisa how have you been?" Dom asked as he hugged her.  
  
"Okay, but I think you've been doing better," Lisa said as they parted, she looked at Dom. His muscles were huge, she didn't expect him to look like that. Anais walked out of the house looking for Mia.  
  
"Dom?" Anais asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Anais, how have you been?" Dom asked as he hugged her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
" Hey, Dom. How does it feel to be home?" Osvaldo asked as walked over to them.  
  
"A lot better that prison."  
  
"Well of course it does."  
  
They continued to talk for a few hours, and Mia was getting pissed Letty wasn't there yet with Danny.  
  
A 1964 GTO pulled into the driveway with 'Daddy's little girl' by Ja Rule blaring for the stereo, Dom turned his attention to the car, it was beautiful; Danny got out of the passenger side of the car. Dom walked up to her, she was like a mother to him she had always helped him. He gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dom wondered who the driver of the car was, all his friends were there. All of them except Letty.where could she be. The driver cut the engine and got out of the car, the driver was a women; she had long black hair, she had on a pair of tight light blue hip hugger jeans and a skin tight red tang top, she had on a pair of black sunglasses so Dom couldn't see her eyes. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, Dom didn't know who she was but he had to admit she had a nice ass and a perfect body. He was about to ask her who she was when Mia took her away from him.  
  
"Letty can I ask you something?" Mia asked as she pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"What Mi?" Letty asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"Well you know Stephanie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she a cheerleader."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well she kinda gained weight and broke one of her bones so she can't cheer and since you have all those years of gymnastics I thought you could take her place."  
  
"No way in hell am I gonna where one of those slut outfits and be peppy!!!"  
  
"You know I think your mother would like to know about you and street racing."  
  
Letty turned around and walked back to Mia, "Then again."  
  
"I thought you see it my way."  
  
"I hate you so much."  
  
"Yeah, well practice is at five, tomorrow."  
  
"What? Mia I can't my car won't be ready by Friday night."  
  
"So, maybe that's a good thing."  
  
"I'll try my best to be there on time, I can't promise that I won't be late."  
  
"Fine but please try."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Letty looked out the window a saw a yellow Nissan Skyline and turned Mia. "Leon's here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's family."  
  
"To us maybe but Dom doesn't even know him."  
  
"Yeah well he's a good guy."  
  
Letty walked outside looking for her dad.Letty scanned the crowd for her dad, she hadn't seen him in a while, Leon had gone to pick him up. All of the sudden someone came up behind her and picked her up. "Put me down, put me down!!" Letty shouted as the person lifted her. She turned around to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Leon. "Leon, don't ever do that again."  
  
"Clam down gurl, you're turning into Mia."  
  
"No, that's not even funny."  
  
Leon gave her a hug, "Do you know where my dad is?"  
  
"Yeah, over by the basketball hoop."  
  
"Should have known that."  
  
"Yeah you should have."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Letty walked over to her dad, who was playing basketball with Vince. When he saw Letty he picked her up and spun her around; "How have you been baby?" Osvaldo asked.  
  
"Dad I'm not a baby anymore," Letty said as she hugged her dad.  
  
"Says who, you're still my baby."  
  
"When did you get here Letty?" Vince asked as he gave her a hug.  
  
"When my mom got here, I'm the one who picked her up."  
  
Dom looked everywhere, he couldn't find Letty, the rest of her family was there but not her. Where could she be, Dom asked himself. The girl who he had seen earlier came up to him, "Having fun?" She asked. His eyes roamed over her body, "Yeah, I am," Dom replied, he was about to ask her who she was, when she took off her sunglasses. He looked at her eyes, the same brown eyes that he saw after his mom died, it was Letty.  
  
Flash back  
  
Dom knelled down between his mother's and father's grave; he hadn't cried once since he heard his mother died, it wasn't because he didn't love her he just hadn't. He had gotten out of jail but only for twenty-four hours then he had to go back. Everyone had tried to make Dom leave the graves, but they had failed so they sent Letty and hoped she could get through to him. Dom was looking at the ground when Letty walked up to him, he saw the boots she was wearing. She had on a black skirt that was just above her knee and a black long sleeve shirt. Dom had on a black suit, he looked up at her. "Everyone already left," Letty said as she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"So, why haven't you?"  
  
"I didn't want to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Letty asked as she sat next to him.  
  
"You know I haven't cried once since I was five. I didn't cry when my dad died or when my mom died."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz I man doesn't cry."  
  
"They say a man ain't supposed to cry No matter what, no matter why. Well I am a man an I hope you understand Quite Often Like the rain falls from the sky Many a tear has fallen from my eyes Mainly because I'm not afraid to show How I feel inside. You see Mama taught me to live On love An not some foolish pride. Willie Reddix, Mississippi."  
  
Dom looked at her, "A poem?"  
  
"I read it in a book about death row called 'Welcome to Hell'. You should read it."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"It means it doesn't make you less of a man if you cry."  
  
"How would you know you're a girl."  
  
"Did you know my grandfather wanted a grandson but all he got were granddaughters?"  
  
"No, what's your point?"  
  
"I'm the youngest granddaughter and when I was a few hours old my grandfather put his dog tags around my neck and I never took them off. When I was three years old he'd tell me about wars and all the stuff he went through in the military, none of his other grandchildren were interested in any he said about it. When I was seven I asked him if he wanted his dog tags back and he said he wanted me to keep them forever and give them to one of my kids. He was a real man, he cried when his sister died and he never took his anger out on anyone."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point is a real man is a man who cries because he lost someone he loves a man who would do anything for his family; a man who helped his daughter make it in real life even though she got pregnant at sixteen. A man who never abused the people he loved and knew how to control his anger and emotions."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What doesn't make a real man is a man who doesn't take care of his mistakes a man who abuses his family and tries to control a women that is not a real man."  
  
"I miss her, and I miss him, why did this happen?" Dom started to cry, Letty put her arms around Dom's neck and hugged him, he hugged her back and she helped him through the rest of the day until he went back to prison.  
  
End flash back  
  
"Letty!!" Dom shouted as he picked her up and spun her around.  
  
"Okay put my down now. And I've been waiting for you to realize it was me," Letty said as Dom put her down.  
  
"I knew who you were."  
  
" Why didn't you greet me like this when I got here is?"  
  
"Okay so I didn't know who you were but you look a lot different."  
  
"Yeah, well it's been two years."  
  
Letty introduce him to Jesse and Leon, he seemed to like them, which is a good thing since they work in his father's garage. A few hours after dinner the adults left, Letty's parent to go to a press conference and the rest to go home before it got too late. They watched a movie and then they had nothing to do. Mia walked into the room and sat next to Letty. 


	5. Games

Writer's Note: Sorry it took so long to up date I was really busy with school. Hope you like the new chapter.  
  
  
  
Leon-age: 19  
  
Jesse-age: 17  
  
Chapter 5: Games  
  
Mia dramatically threw herself onto the ground, "Bored much?" Lissette asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm bored to tears," Mia replied.  
  
"And you told her to take drama," Vince said.  
  
"Let's play a game, please," Mia said rolling onto her stomach.  
  
"No, cheerleading games," Letty said as she stood up and pulled up her jeans.  
  
"Mean."  
  
"That's your best insult?"  
  
"We're playing truth of dare."  
  
"No way Mia."  
  
"Spin the bottle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Strip poker," Leon suggested.  
  
"Why do you wanna play that if every time you do you get your ass kicked?" Mia said as she got off of the ground.  
  
"I do not."  
  
"You and all the guys always lose and end up naked and if I have to see another one of your asses naked again I'll just die."  
  
"Oh, shut up," all the guys said at once.  
  
"Well, I never."  
  
"Come back to the 21st century, Mia, come back to where we are."  
  
"Shove it Leon!!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Letty walked over to Leon and dragged him to Mia, "Here ya go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ready. Okay. Do you have spirit? I have spirit. Yes I do. I have spirit how about you?" Mia said as she jumped around the room peppiness intact.  
  
"Okay stop it's annoying."  
  
"Told you it was," Letty said as she sat back down.  
  
"Can we please do something, I'm bored as hell," Dominic said as he sat down on the floor.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Letty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dom said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Well, does anyone now how to play I don't know?"  
  
"Funny Letty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How about." Mia started.  
  
"No!" everyone shouted at her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Well, then."  
  
"Okay how about we play a board game?" Anais asked.  
  
"Sure, what game?" Dom asked.  
  
"Monopoly."  
  
"Okay let's play."  
  
Writer's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	6. New friends meet old friends

Writer's Note: Okay the chapters will be coming a lot sooner than before.  
  
Chapter 6: Old friends meet new friends  
  
"Dom. Dom.Dominic!! Dominic Toretto!!! Toretto, wake up!!"  
  
"Huh?" Dominic asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Dominic get up," Letty said as she stood up.  
  
"Letty?"  
  
"Get up or Mia will come get you and you don't want that."  
  
Dominic sat up on the sofa, Letty put on her basketball jersey over her tang top and shorts with went pass her shorts.  
  
"I gotta go, Leon should be coming by to take you to the garage soon, be ready," Letty said as she walked out the door.  
  
Letty got into her car and drove to the Toretto's café; she parked her car and walked in.  
  
"Hey Jenny," she said going behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Let, you working the early shift all week?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cuz, I don't want to stay here working with a bunch of people who don't know what they're doing."  
  
"Any customers?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"So, what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing, so when's the next game?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"When's practice?"  
  
"Monday."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Three-thirty pm."  
  
"Do we have to be there?"  
  
"Yeah, if you wanna play in Friday's game."  
  
"Great, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go."  
  
"Stop complaining."  
  
"You're the captain can't you do something about it?"  
  
"No, the coach decides."  
  
"Man, that's messed."  
  
"So you playing in the game or not?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm playing."  
  
"Great, I need some help on that court."  
  
"Who we playing?"  
  
"Our school rivals."  
  
"Oh, I hate playing them."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
"What they can be such idiots."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So what's on the breakfast menu?" a man asked as he sat down.  
  
"Food," Letty replied.  
  
"What type of food?"  
  
"Food you eat."  
  
"Well, what kinds of food to you have to eat?"  
  
"The kind that is eatable and healthy."  
  
"Are you gonna turn around anytime soon?"  
  
"Sure, here's a menu," Letty said handing the guy a menu over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll take the tuna and a soda."  
  
"What kind of soda?"  
  
"Coke."  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Jenny, you heard the order?"  
  
"Yeah, it will be ready in five minutes."  
  
"I'll get the coke and ice. Do we have ice?"  
  
"Yeah, in the back."  
  
"I'll be back Jenny."  
  
Letty walked into the back room, she grabbed a can of coke and filled a glass with ice. She walked to the front of the store and put the glass and can on the counter in front of the guy. Jenny put the sandwich on the counter with a napkin.  
  
"Aren't you tried of having tuna day after day?" Letty asked as she sat next to the guy.  
  
"I don't just come for the tuna."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Four dollars, you should know by now."  
  
"Yeah, well my memory sucks."  
  
"Yet you always remember where I work everyday."  
  
"So, it's doesn't suck that much."  
  
"Sure, it doesn't."  
  
"Jenny, give Marco here his bill."  
  
"I'm on it," Jenny replied.  
  
Vince and Jesse walked into the café, Vince sat next to Marco and Jesse went in the back to get something to drink. Jenny and Letty looked at each other, "Round 1," they said together.  
  
"Did it start yet?" Jesse whispered as her went behind the counter.  
  
"No, it's just about to start," Jenny whispered back.  
  
"Cool, front row seats."  
  
"I thought I told you not to come around here," Vince said.  
  
"It's a free country I can come here if I want," Marco replied.  
  
Soon the fight became physical, and bloody. Jesse, Letty and Jenny prided Vince off of Marco, as usual Marco left not wanting to start any more trouble, but of course he never got that in the first round, damn fool.  
  
"Who wants to kick some ass!!" someone shouted.  
  
Letty turned around to find two people standing besides her car.  
  
"Tony, Adrian? What you guys doing here?" Letty shouted as she ran up to them. "I missed you guys so much."  
  
"We missed you too, that's why we came," Tony said.  
  
"I missed you guys too, and the ocean."  
  
"We've got a surprise for you," Adrian said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay, open them."  
  
"Kala!" Letty shouted as she hugged him.  
  
"How are you, Letty?" Kala asked.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Hawaii surfing."  
  
"Well, I decided it come see you instead."  
  
"At least someone cares."  
  
"We care," Adrian and Tony replied.  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
They rolled their eyes as they walked into the café; the rest of the team arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys I want you to meet my friends from Hawaii, I told you about them," Letty said as they walked in.  
  
"You spend your whole spring vacation since you got here with them," Mia replied.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Arian, Tony come here!"  
  
"What chicka?" Tony asked.  
  
"You called," Adrian said.  
  
"I want you to meet my other friends."  
  
"You mean the ones you're with most of the year?"  
  
"Funny Tony. This is Mia, Vince, Jesse, Leon, Jenny and Dominic."  
  
"You're girls?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah, they are what you think they were?" Letty asked.  
  
"We thought they were guys, by their names."  
  
"No, my friend Kala is though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They all started talking as Jenny and Letty went back to work.  
  
Writer's Note: Okay, okay a little confusing but I'll explain it in the next chapter. 


	7. Turning back time, running away from the...

Writer's Note: Okay so I know this chapter didn't come that close to the last one; sorry my story needed a lot of editing. Well here's the seventh chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Turning back time, running away from the future  
  
Letty opened her front door, "Mom, Dad!! Anais, Lissette!!" she shouted as she walked through the door. "They must not be here," she said looking back at her friends. They walked into the home, the three girls sat on the sofa and the one guy sat in an empty chair. "You guys want anything to drink or eat?" She asked as she sat down. They all nodded their heads no. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, there aren't any waves here to ride," Tony said as she looked at the pictures that were hung on the wall.  
  
"Letty! Letty are you home yet!" Danny shouted as she came out of the garage.  
  
"In the living room!" Letty shouted back.  
  
Danny walked into the living room and got the surprise of her life.  
  
"Oh my God when did you guys get here?!" Danny shouted as she hugger each of them.  
  
"Hey Danny," They all said.  
  
"They just got here a few hours ago," Letty said as she walked next to Danny.  
  
"It is a wonderful surprise."  
  
"Where's dad?"  
  
"He's coming later on tonight, he has interviews all day."  
  
"Oh, I figured."  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked as she sat down next to them.  
  
"We came to visit Shakira, we hella missed her," Adrian replied.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"In Hawaii, they sent us by ourselves," Tony replied. "And we have this week off anyways, so we deiced to come."  
  
"Really, I don't believe your mothers would let you girls come alone."  
  
"That's what Kala is for."  
  
"He couldn't catch a dead rat if he tried," Shakira said.  
  
"Com' on don't be so mean to Kala, he not as strong as most guys but he's not weak."  
  
"Thanks Danny," Kala replied.  
  
"Well at least someone thinks you're strong," Adrian said laughing.  
  
"Am I amusing to you or something?"  
  
"Yeah," The girls replied.  
  
"Danny, do you think I'm amusing?"  
  
"I think I'll start dinner."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," The girls replied.  
  
"Funny, funny."  
  
Kala tried to tackle the girls but they got him down first, since there were more of them. They continued to fight until dinnertime. They all sat down at the table as Danny put the food on the table; she made rice, chicken and peas. They started to eat; when they were done they went outside to play some basketball. For the next week Shakira a.k.a Letty hung out with her friends from Hawaii, she didn't seem to forget about her life in L.A. She wanted to go back where she grew up, it wasn't that she didn't like LA it's just that it was so different.  
  
"Letty, I have a good news," Danny said.  
  
"What?" Letty asked.  
  
"Your father and I have decided to let you go to Hawaii with the rest of your friends and finish high school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. So do you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. When do I leave?"  
  
"The same day as the rest of your friends."  
  
"Cool, I gotta go."  
  
"Bye, see you later."  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
Letty walked to the store, Mia was working so she had the day off.  
  
"Hey Mia!"  
  
"Hey Letty."  
  
"I have the best news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll gonna finish high school in Hawaii."  
  
"How is that the best news?"  
  
"That's what I really want."  
  
"I can't believe your gonna leave me!"  
  
"Mia, I'm not leaving you. I'm just going back to where I grew up."  
  
"But Letty."  
  
"Why can't you just be happy for me? I've made my decision and it's final. I'm going to Hawaii to finish high school."  
  
Letty left the store and head home to pack.  
  
Writer's note: Will Letty leave or stay? Who knows? I dan't even know yet, so tell me what you think should happen. 


	8. Back Home different ch than ch 4

Writer's Note: Sorry I had serious writer's block but I got over it. Oh, by the way I changed Adrian to Ryan. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8 Back home  
  
Letty and her friends got off the plane; they had finally arrived in Hawaii. Letty was so happy to be back home where she belonged, "Home sweet surfing home," Letty said as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"We better inform the locals that 3D is back," Tony said as she walked over to Letty.  
  
"Deadly, Dangerous, and destructive," Ryan, Tony and Letty said together.  
  
"Com' on ladies the waves wait for no one," Kala said as he walked over to them. We're got waves to surf if Shakira is gonna be ready for pipeline this year."  
  
"Let's go than," Letty said as she walked into the airport. ~Quick Writer's Note: Okay, just in case you guys and girls have for gotten Shakira is Letty's first name in this story so she is referred to Shakira by her friends for Hawaii. Thanks~  
  
They went to get their baggage and then went to find the car. "Where did you park it, Kala?" Ryan asked.  
  
"In level D, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kala snapped back.  
  
"Look, there it is, half a mile away from the fucking elevator!" Tony shouted.  
  
"Hey all you said was park the car, you never said where," Kala said as he opened the trunk. "Com' on let's just get our stuff in the car and go."  
  
"Alright, so where are we going?" Letty asked as she handed Kala the bags.  
  
"We're going to Ryan's and Tony's place, more like a shack on the beach," Kala replied as he packed all the bags into the trunk.  
  
"You two have a place without me?"  
  
"It's a shack and it's where we keep most of our surfing stuff," Tony replied as she handed Kala another bag.  
  
"And it cold be 3D's place, I mean shack," Ryan added.  
  
"Just get in the car would you," Kala said as he started the engine.  
  
They got into the car and talked about old times till they got to 3D's shack. They got out of the car, leaving their stuff in the car; they walked inside and Ryan turned on the lights. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the lights flipped on.  
  
"Oh my God! The whole damn city must be in here! And I'm not surprised, this is typical aloha welcome home/ welcome to the city party," Letty replied.  
  
"See told you she'd figure out," Bryan said. "Do you know how many times we did this in those nine years she was here?"  
  
"Who the hell cares if she was surprised or not all that matters is that 3D is back!" Tony shouted already some what drunk. The music started blaring through the speakers all over the shack and everyone began dancing.  
  
Two hours later..  
  
Letty walked into the kitchen, a cup of soda in her hand; she sat on the counter, Kala walked over to her putting his arms on either side of her. "Enjoying yourself, Shakira?" Kala asked as he leaned in closer.  
  
"Yeah, of course I am, I'm finally home where I belong, where I can finally be totally and completely free," Shakira replied as she leaned in closer to him.  
  
"I hope you are, don't want you going away again."  
  
"I know, there's another reason why you asked me such a stupid question?"  
  
"So, it seems you can still read me like a book."  
  
"You're not that hard to read Kala," Shakira replied as she leaned back against to cabinet.  
  
Kala gently caressed Shakira's cheek, "I love you, hell I've loved you since I was two. I want to give this dating thing one more try."  
  
"Why Kala are you asking me out?"  
  
"You know damn well that's what I'm doing! So, is that a yes or no?"  
  
"How about I let this answer your question," Shakira said and leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Kala replied. "Or a really sweet no," Shakira added and then they kissed again and nothing could pull them apart. 


	9. Graduation

Chapter 9 Graduation (two years later)  
  
Shakira, Tony and Ryan laid on their surfboards on the clam Hawaiian ocean, letting the small waves drift them slowly away from the shore.  
  
"Such a beautiful day and not one damn wave in sight," Tony shouted as she turned over onto her stomach on her board.  
  
"What a fucking waste," Ryan replied.  
  
"I know, we'd have more fun at our high school graduation," Shakira replied.  
  
"Oh, shit! Our high school graduation!" they all shouted. They paddled back to the shore, "We don't have time for a shower!" Ryan shouted once she hit the shore.  
  
"Who cares! Just grab the clothes and shoes!" Tony shouted in reply. Ryan quickly threw the girls their clothes they put the clothes over their swimsuits and grabbed their shoes. "we better run, the school is not that far from here!" Tony shouted grabbed the caps and gowns. "Here Shakira, Ryan! Let's go!" They started running along the road, as they put on their caps and gowns; they got to their graduation just before their names were called.  
  
"Maria Fernandez," the principal said.  
  
"Where are they Danny?" Osvaldo asked as he looked at the three empty seats where 3D should be seated.  
  
"They'll be here, don't worry, they'll be here on time," Danny replied.  
  
"Anthony Garcia," the principal said. "Ryan Gomez, Shakira Gonzales."  
  
The three girls went up on the stage; when Tony got to the middle of the stage she slipped. Ryan ran up behind her to catch her before she hit the floor, and Shakira ran over and helped Ryan stay up. It was a picture perfect moment, Tony had one leg kicked up in the air with Ryan right behind her holding her up by her underarms and Shakira right behind her hand on Ryan's back pushing her up.  
  
"Also known as 3D to the locals, deadly, dangerous and destructive," the principal finished.  
  
"Smile girls," everyone said as flashes went off. The girls ran across the stage over to the principal and got their diplomas. They walked off stage after the ceremony, "Nice save girls," Danny said, "And you said they'd never graduate, Osvaldo."  
  
"Alright, you win, how much do I owe you?" Osvaldo asked getting out his wallet.  
  
"Two hundred and fifty thousand," Danny replied holding out her hand. "And I prefer cash," she added.  
  
"Give me a few days, alright?"  
  
"Dad, how could you bet against me and my friends like that?" Shakira asked.  
  
"Easy, you girls spend more time surfing than doing anything having to do with school!"  
  
"True, but when we're surfing we're also quizzing each other while we're wanting for good waves."  
  
"Just proves how stupid your father can be," Danny replied.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Tony asked.  
  
"We have no idea," Osvaldo replied.  
  
"So, where do you people want to go?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Where does 3D want to go? It is you day," Danny replied.  
  
"Surfing!!" All three girls shouted.  
  
"You just had to tell them that," Osvaldo said as they followed the three girls as they raced to the car.  
  
"Would you two hurry up?!" Shakira shouted.  
  
"Yeah, we'd like to get there before the tourist do," Tony added.  
  
"Hurry up!!" 3D shouted.  
  
"Alright, we're coming!" Osvaldo shouted back. "You just had to say that didn't you?"  
  
"Well, it is there day," Danny replied.  
  
When they arrived at the beach, they quickly got their surfboards and went into the water like a rabbit to a carrot. Although there were no waves, they sat on their boards and waited, just waited. They sat in silence with their fellow surfers waiting for just one perfect wave.  
  
"Hey Danny, Osvaldo! Where's Letty?" Mia asked as she ran up to them.  
  
"Shh." Danny replied. Mia turned and looked at the water before her, but all she saw was an ocean with a bunch of people on boards. But to the surfers out there they saw their whole lives stretched out in front of them, the reason they got out of bed every morning, what they worked themselves to the bones for. They saw the wave, the biggest wave of the day, 3D quickly crossed themselves, and begun paddling to shore with the rest of the surfers. Shakira stood up all fear gone from her body and into the bottom of the sea; she let everything slip from her mind, there was nothing but her, the board and the wave. She refused to let the water win, it was a war, who would win? The natural element or the human surfing it? Before Shakira could react the wave knocked her over sending her under. "Shakira!" Kala shouted from his board, he jumped in after her.  
  
Shakira looked up, she could see the light just above the surface but she couldn't bring herself to fight the water to escape. There was a burning in her lungs she couldn't ignore anymore, the need for air shook her whole body. She was almost ten feet under, she didn't know why or how but she fought to get to the water and took a deep breath' filling her lungs with precious air.  
  
"Thank God." Was all Danny said. Mia looked at Danny, "Is she, okay?"  
  
"Yeah for now."  
  
"So, where's Letty?" Dominic asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"She's in the water, waiting," Osvaldo replied.  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
"The next perfect wave."  
  
Shakira paddled back to her friends, she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the board. She looked at the ocean before her, she looked back at the shore, "You're not going back to shore are you Shakira?" Ryan asked. Shakira took in her surroundings, the endless flow of water before her, and the long piece of wood underneath her. She had never ran from anything she feared but for some reason her instincts told her she should. She refused to run from this, "No, of course not." She pushed her wet hair out of her face, she tied her hair tightly at the nape of her neck. She waited with Tony as Ryan took the next wave, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to shore?" Tony asked.  
  
"Yeah, I need the practice for pipeline if I want a sponsorship," Shakira replied. "You take the next wave."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Danny took a seat on the beach along with Osvaldo, Mia and Dom. "She's not coming in is she?" Osvaldo asked.  
  
"No, she's training for pipeline."  
  
"Remember what happened last time? She almost got killed!"  
  
"We can't stop her now and we couldn't stop her than."  
  
"We could take away her board."  
  
"She'll use Kala's."  
  
"He'll do anything for he won't he?"  
  
"Of course, he loves her."  
  
"I don't want her out there."  
  
"You've never wanted her out there but she always found a way to get out there."  
  
"And now she's legal and she can do whatever she wants."  
  
"She was accepted to a few colleges, she's going to one."  
  
"Does she want to go, or is she just going because I want he to?"  
  
"She wants to, she's studying to be a mechanic, and she has a basketball scholarship, Anais got a cheerleading scholarship and Lissette got a soccer scholarship."  
  
"Anais and Lissette are already in college, Danny. We don't have to worry about them for a while."  
Later that night.  
  
A tired Shakira was on Kala's back as they walked onto the shore, Ryan and Tony carried the boards as they walked over to Danny, Osvaldo, Mia and Dominic. He put her down as a few other surfers walked over, "So, we having a party or what?"  
  
"My place, be there in thirty minutes," Shakira said.  
  
"And don't be late sexy," Ryan added.  
  
"You nasty ass slut!" Tony said as she slapped Ryan.  
  
"A party ladies, I don't think so," Osvaldo said.  
  
"Com' on dad, it's just gonna be a few surfers, the locals and everyone else on this island," Shakira said.  
  
"Fine you can have your stupid party, but please be as neat as possible the maid doesn't come in everyday, ya know."  
  
"Yes!! We've got a party to plan ladies and all in thirty minutes," Danny said.  
  
"We'll have enough time to make the perfect outfit," Ryan added.  
  
"Don't you mean four perfect outfits?" Tony asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Writer's note: Next chapter's gonna be the party, what could happen there? Who knows, if you have any ideas e-mail me at jamtt88@aol.com or tell me in a review. 


	10. Surfer Girls' party

Chapter 10 Surfer Girls' Party  
  
Shakira walked into the house with Tony, Ryan, her parents and sisters right behind her; Dom and Mia were in awe when they looked around the house, it wasn't a house it was a mansion! They looked at each other as a whole bunch of people dressed in gray uniforms came into the room.  
  
"Master Gonzales, Miss Gonzales, can we help you?" one of the girls dressed in gray asked.  
  
"Yes, you can. You can all have and/or take the rest of the night off," Danny replied.  
  
"As you wish Miss Gonzales."  
  
They all left and Danny looked over at her daughter, "We better get started," she said as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go," Ryan said as they followed her.  
  
They entered the kitchen and begun to open chips and dumped them into plastic bowls; they then pulled out bottle after bottle of soda. They took everything into the living room, and dinning room, "Can I help you with anything?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, go in the kitchen and get all the plastic cups you can carry, and do that until all the cups are out," Shakira said as she placed two bowls on the table.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"This party's gonna kick ass!" Tony shouted as she ran over to Shakira. "Let's go get changed."  
  
They ran up stairs and into Shakira's room; a few minutes later they came back down. Ryan had on a red bikini top with a tight black leather skirt that tied up on the sides, and showed the strings to the bottom of the bikini. Tony had on a pair of tight leather caramel pants that looked like jeans and a mid-drift t-shirt with the words 'Aloha' on it. Shakira came down next in a Hawaiian printed mid-drift top, with a pair of blue jeans that laced down the front. Danny came down in jean cut-off shorts with a white tang top, "Why do you always go so simple Danny?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, you could something from Letty or our wardrobe," Tony added as she sat down in the closest chair.  
  
"Thank you very much for offering, but I would like to stick to my clothes," Danny replied as the doorbell rang. She answered it and people began to piled into the house. Everyone seemed to know every body and were getting along, well at least enough so they weren't fighting.  
  
Later on at the party.  
  
"Hey Let," Dom said as he walked over to her. she turned to face him, "Hey Dom, didn't know you were here. How have you been?" Letty asked as she hugged him. He smiled and replied, "Better now that I finally get to see you. You never said goodbye, thought you ran away." She laughed, letting a smile spread across her face, "My parents said I could finish high school here and I jumped at the idea, guess I forgot to say goodbye to everyone," she replied, she had hoped no one would miss her. "Everyone misses you, wanna know when your coming home." Home? Letty had never thought of LA as her home, she hadn't thought of going back there either, she forgot about everything. All it seemed she could think about was surfing and staying there forever. "Really, didn't think anyone would notice." Dom laugh, a long heartfelt laugh that put a smile on Letty's face. "Wouldn't notice? What are you stupid? Of course they noticed, you're family." Family? She had thought only the people in Hawaii were family, she didn't think about the people in LA. "Family, I miss them too." And she did, she truly did. "So, what did you do here?" She smiled, "Besides surf?" He nodded his head, "Surf," she replied laughing. "Figures." She looked at him, "What do you mean by figures?" Dom thought for a minute and said, "Danny told us that all you ever did in Hawaii was surf." She looked out the window, "Well, what else is there to do?" Dom looked out the window and said the first thing that came to mind, "Swim." She looked at him as if he were an idiot, "In shark infested water, what are you suicidal?" He chuckled at her commit. "No, not really, but there is a lot of water." She rolled her eyes. "Not to swim in." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "But it's safe to surf in shark infested waters?" She smiled. "Yeah, stupid," she said smirking. Hey I resent that." She laughed, "But I don't." They both laughed and Letty realized how much she missed his laughed, how much she missed him. "So, when you coming back home?" Dom asked, so much hope in his voice it was contagious. Letty looked into his eyes hoping to find the answer; she turned and ran out of the room, she headed to the backyard.  
  
Once Shakira was out the sliding doors she took a seat by the fountain, she watched as the water flowed down the marble statue. When she was younger she used to come out here all the time when she need a quite place to do homework or to cool down, relax, cry anything, even to write in her diary. She watched the water for what felt like hours but was truly minutes. Was she gonna stay, or was she gonna leave? She was so damn confused she couldn't even think straight. Kala slowly made his way over to her, "How did you know where I was?" Shakira asked, not looking up. "This is where you always go when something's wrong. So, what's wrong, Cinderella?" She looked up at him, she could easily read his emotions, they were always right on his sleeve, that's just the way he is. "Is there something wrong with you?" He sat across from her, "You could always read me." She looked back at the water. "You were always easy to read." He looked at her, a fake shocked expression on her face. "You aren't good at faking emotions." He glanced down at the water. "I know." She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face, "So, why do you try?" He let a soft, quite chuckle escape from his mouth. "I'm suppose to be Mr. tough guy, and how can I be that if my girlfriend can read me like a book." She smiled, "Why do you have to be Mr. tough guy?" He looked around the backyard, there were huge trees, some orange, others apple, pear and ever lemon. Roses grew all over, all different colors, a rainbow surrounded the garden; three smaller fountains surrounded the largest one, where Shakira and Kala were sitting. So many beautiful flowers covered the garden; perfect green grass laid under and around the fountains. "To protect you." She looked at him surprised. "To protect me? You don't have to protect me, I can do that," she replied. He shook his head. "You think I don't know that? Cuz I do and you're really good at it. So good in fact you really don't need me." Shakira's heart fell, "Yes I do, I love you." They both stopped and looked up at each other. "I love you too Shakira." She smiled, great as if my decision wasn't hard enough, Shakira thought. "I don't know if I'm gonna stay." Kala looked up at her, his smile gonna. "Stay where?" She looked up at him, he wasn't gonna make this easy. "Here, Hawaii." He had a puzzled look on his face as he asked, "Why?" She sighed under her breath. "Because I didn't really count on the people in LA actually missing me. They're like family to me." He looked at her anger boiling at the surface. "And we aren't?" She let out a long sigh. "I never fucking said that stop putting words in my mouth!" she shouted back. He stood up and started to walk away. "I don't want to influence your decision, I think we should break up." Shock passed through Shakira's entire body. "Kala, no!" He stopped and turned to look at her. "I saw you talking with Dom, then your talking about leaving. Face it Shakira the only reason you're my girlfriend is because he wasn't around and you aren't even sure if you love me, the way I love you. You need to go back to LA and finish living that life before you come back here and say you love me. I saw the way you looked at him, it was the same way you looked at me before you went to LA and before you saw Dom again. You think I'm so blind by stupidity that I don't see it but I do, and I can't, you can't and he can't deny that there's something there. You need to live out one life before you move on to another. And you know I'm right." She looked away. "I'll miss you, Shakira.hopefully you'll come back after you've lived out that life, if you ever do." She heard him as he slowly made his way to the doors. "You know you're wrong about one thing," Shakira said finding her voice again. He stopped and turned one last time to look at her. "I do love you the way you love me, I always have. You just want to believe what you said. And when did I finish living out this life?" He picked a single white rose and threw it at her. "Now." And then he left. She dropped the rose into the fountain, and left. Shakira walked back into the house, she glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall, eleven o'clock, who knew how long this party would last. She ran up the stairs and into her room she locked the door and brought out two diaries one of LA another of Hawaii, which life need to be lived out first before the could be started? 


	11. Living out her life

Chapter 11 Living out her life  
  
Letty stared out the window, letting her surroundings sink in; she leaned her head against the wall of her room. Did I make the right decision? Is this where I'm supposed to be? What if I had chosen something else? Letty asked herself letting the questions run through her mind over and over again. She looked out the window once more, she walked across the room and picked up the last of her luggage; she made her way out of her room and took one last glance at her room. It looked bare, the bed was made perfectly as it always was, the top of the dressers had nothing on them, the drawers were empty, everything taken out; the closet that was once filled with jeans, shorts and shoes now only held ghost of what once was. She grabbed her board from the wall it was leaning on and took it down the stair with the rest of her baggage.  
  
"Are you ready?" Danny asked as Osvaldo took the last bag and put it in the car.  
  
"Yeah, mom I'm ready," Letty replied taking her surfboard out to the car.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Letty stopped dead in her tracks, she let everything she had thought about for the past two weeks sink in; she had made her decision and she was sticking with it, there was no turning back now. "Yes, mom I'm completely and totally sure that this is what I want."  
  
"Alright but your father and I are staying here.as well as your sisters; we will come visit you at least once a month and you can always just turn on the TV during basketball season and watch us."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"And anyways you'll be spending you time at college, you do have a basketball, and soccer scholarship to twenty different colleges all you have to do is pick one."  
  
"Yeah, only got a few months left."  
  
"Well, we better get going. Your father and I will come with you and help you get settled and we want you to stay in our house there. It's paid off, it's been paid off for years and I want you to have some place to stay while you're there."  
  
"Okay, let's go to the airport."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They got into the car and drove to the airport; Letty looked out the window watching the scenery that quickly passed her by. She miss everything, everyone but she had to leave she had to live out her life, the life she left behind. Maybe it was the wrong choice, maybe it was the right choice, but she wouldn't know till she actually started living. Osvaldo parked the car and helped Letty load all her luggage onto a luggage cart, "We'll see you in a few days alright, Shakira?" Danny said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you guys then," Letty replied as she made her way to baggage check-in. She handed the woman her bags, and then went the figure out what gate she had to wait at. She checked her watch, an hour before her plane left, she took a seat and waited for boarding time.  
  
Once she got on the plane she sat in her seat, she leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes and went to sleep. She opened her eyes and heard the fight attendant saying, "Ladies and Gentleman we will be arriving in Los Angeles shortly so please fasten your seat belt. We will be landing shortly. Thank you."  
  
Writer's Note: Okay, that's. So how many of you thought Letty was going to Hawaii, come on admit it. Please read and review. 


	12. Getting back into the swing of things

Chapter 12 Getting back into the swing of things  
  
Letty laid in her bed, she pushed the snooze on her alarm; she didn't want to get up, she didn't want to go to work. She just wanted to stay in bed and become invisible, but Mia would be over soon to take her to the café; she had been in L.A. for two weeks now and still she felt like an outsider. She didn't feel like she belonged anymore, she just felt like she shouldn't be there anymore. She turned off her alarm and dragged herself out of bed; she hopped into the shower, letting the water fall on her face and finish what the alarm started. She quickly dressed; she put on a pair of black baggie jeans, a red bikini top and a see-through black tang top. She pulled on her black flame boots, she went into her room again; she stood in front of the mirror and put on black eyeliner, brown eye shadow so light you can't tell she's wearing any, chap stick and grape lip gloss. She heard the horn and looked out the window, there was Mia sitting in her car waiting; she checked her outfit once more in the mirror, what could she do now she promised Mia. She ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag and she was out the door. "Hey Mia," Letty said as she got into the car.  
  
"Hey Let. How are you?" Mia asked starting the engine, not really looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great. Just great."  
  
"Oh, really, that must be great."  
  
"Yeah, if you say so." Mia cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" Mia said answering the phone. "Oh hey. Yeah, we're on our way. See you in a few."  
  
Letty continued to look out the window, what else could she do? She felt so out of place where she was, she wanted to be in Hawaii, but she couldn't go back, not yet. She was enjoying the scenery of L.A.; she hadn't seen it in a while. Mia parked the car in front of the café; they both got out of the car and went inside. Letty went behind the counter and began setting up and cleaning the counter. She put the dishes in a pile behind the counter, as well as the glasses; she tied her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and got her notepad and pencil. She looked around, everything looked different, and she felt like an alien, like she shouldn't be there perhaps if acted like an intruder she would be able to leave sooner.  
Letty had been in L.A for three months now, but she wasn't hanging out with the team. She spent her time at home pretending to do college homework, truth be told she hadn't even said yes to any of the offers; it wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was just that she didn't want to take that risk just yet. She didn't know what she wanted to do yet and she still had a few weeks till the winter semester started. She made her way home, she had lied to Mia and told her she'd be going to the library after she closed up, so Mia left and Letty walked home. She was nearing her house when she stopped dead in her tracks, in her driveway was a purple Nissan 240sx and there was a silver warrior on the sides; on the top of the car was a red bow, she ran up to the car trying to find out who had given her the car. There was a card under the left windshield wiper, she took it out from under it and look at the front of it; there was a red rose and inside it read: 'To a beautiful angel who is more of a warrior in disguise. Please accept my gift. From your secret admire. P.S. the keys are in your mail box beautiful.' She smiled to herself and pulled the bow off of the car and ran over to the mailbox to get her keys; she opened the box and inside were the keys, with a key chain with a rose. She went inside and tossed the keys on the kitchen table; she flopped down on the couch and flipped on the TV, she'd look for something to watch. She'd eat later or perhaps not at all, she had been doing that lately; she just wasn't hungry. She dialed Mia's cell, "Hey Mia. Listen, I don't need a ride tomorrow. You'll find out tomorrow. Okay? Bye." She let he hair loose and ran a comb through it.  
  
Letty ran down the stairs grabbing her leather jacket off the banister; she grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and she was out the door. She was about to close the door but she remembered that she forgot her bag; she ran back in the house grabbed in and walked back out. She unlocked the car door and got inside; she leaned her head against the headrest and enjoyed the feel of the car. She started the engine and listened to the purr of the engine; it sounded beautiful she loved it. On the dashboard was another card and on it was another rose, she opened the card and inside it read: 'I hope you enjoy the car my beautiful Leticia. Love you secret admirer.' She smiled and put the card in the glove compartment; she backed out of the driveway and head to Toretto's Café. She parked in front of the shop, and got out; she looked back at the car as she walked away and inside. "Hey Mia," Letty said as she walked behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Let. So how did you get here?" Mia asked looking up from her fashion magazine.  
  
"Turn around and see." Mia turned around and her mouth fell wide open.  
  
"Oh my God! When did you buy it?"  
  
"I didn't buy it, it was in my driveway last night when I got home with a huge red bow on top."  
  
"Oh my God! Who is it from?"  
  
"My secret admirer."  
  
" Oh my God! For real?"  
  
"Yeah, here's the card that was on it."  
  
"Oh my God! It's true!"  
  
"Mia, that's the forth time you've said oh my God."  
  
"Sorry, but this is an oh my God situation."  
  
"Well, wait for another one!"  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
"Hey, whose Nissan is out there?" Leon asked as he walked over to the laughing girls.  
  
"It's Letty's," Mia said the first to stop laughing.  
  
"Letty, when did you buy a car?"  
  
"I didn't buy it, my secret admirer gave it to me," Letty replied handing him the card.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Do you recognize the handwriting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it really nice, maybe it's a girl's handwriting."  
  
"Yeah, a girl likes Letty. Ha, what a joke," Leon said.  
  
"Well, at least I can get one," Letty snapped back.  
  
"Whoa, that's below the belt, Letty," Leon replied defending himself. Mia and Letty began cracking up again.  
  
Letty knew she had promised Mia she wouldn't race but she was bored and racing wasn't. She got into her car and drove off, she knew where they'd be meeting and she also knew that Dom and his team wouldn't be there. She got out of her car and looked around at all the car; their owners standing next them just as flashy as their cars. She, herself was a bit flashy in her red velvet pants, a black skin tight tang top and black flame boots; she leaned against her car, she was waiting for Hector to start the betting. "Well, well if it isn't Letty," Edwin said as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Edwin, how you livin'?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"I'm right in front of you. You tell me."  
  
"So, you racing tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Maybe, you don't sound so sure of yourself."  
  
"What's your damn point?"  
  
"Just saying, that's all."  
  
"I don't know if I even want to be here."  
  
"Hey, you better be sure of yourself out there, Letty."  
  
"I will be. I will."  
  
Author's Note: the race will be in the next chapter. Enjoy. 


	13. Racing into the Furture

Chapter 13 racing into the future  
  
Letty got out her money, they were already starting the betting; she walked over confidence in every step, "I'm in," Letty said handing Edwin the money.  
  
"Nice to see you racing again," Edwin said taking to money. "Anyone else in?" he asked as he looked around. "Alright then, let's go." Everyone got into their cars and drove to the spot. Letty took a deep breath to calm down, she was nervous she hadn't raced in over two years and she didn't know if she could win. She lined up her car with the other race cars at the starting line; she looked down the line, all guys, big surprise; she'd race against them before, but that was a while ago, a long while ago. She quickly crossed herself, she put in another CD, her usual race mix, Ja Rule's Life Ain't a Game came on. She relaxed and allowed herself to get into the music; Edwin let his hands fall and they shot away from the starting line; there was a guy in the lead, with another guy trailing him, Letty, then another guy bringing up the rear. Letty, refusing to lose, shifted into third moving into second place, the guy in the front pushed his NOS, and then she shot across the finish line, winning which of course she herself couldn't believe. She got out of her car and collected her money, engines were heard in the background; she turned around and spotted Team Toretto, she got into her car and rove off, no need of Mia to know she raced.  
  
"Hey Dom," Letty said as she walked into his office.  
  
"You're here early," Dominic said as he looked up.  
  
"Um.listen Dom, I've been a little distant."  
  
"A little, you're the north pole."  
  
"Ha, ha! Look, you guys are my friends and I should be hanging with the team, you guys are my family."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"So, I'll be getting to work."  
  
"Okay, go a head."  
  
"I'm stripping."  
  
"Huh?" Dom said as his head shot up.  
  
"Men are such suckers," Letty said as she walked into the garage.  
  
"We are not!"  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Letty said getting her tools ready.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Mia, can I talk to you?" Dom asked as he walked into his office.  
  
"What?" Mia asked as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Yeah, now what is it?"  
  
"I want Letty to be my girlfriend."  
  
"So, ask her."  
  
"Mia! I can't just ask her, she just broke up with that Kala guy."  
  
"So."  
  
"Mia, ya gotta help me, come on, I'm your brother."  
  
"Alright, I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks, so what do I do?"  
  
"Be her friend, no wonder men aren't considered geniuses."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We have movie nights, invite her over. We're watching a move tomorrow night."  
  
"Right, and she did say she wanted to get back with the team." Dominic walked into the garage and over to the car Letty was working on; he pulled her out from under the car, "Hey Let."  
  
"What?" Letty asked.  
  
"We're having a movie night tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing to do."  
  
"Great, see ya at eight."  
  
"Okay," Letty said sliding under the car.  
  
Writer's Note: Well, the next chapter will be the movie night. Please r/r. 


	14. Movie Night 101

Chapter 14 Movie Night  
  
Letty sat in a coffee house on the rich side of Los Angeles; she was going through college applications, she had decided to start in the spring semester. "God, what the hell am I gonna do with my life?" Letty asked herself aloud.  
  
"Don't let silly question like that rack you brain, beautiful," a male voice replied.  
  
Letty looked up to see non other than a blonde haired blue-eyed rich boy, (not Bryan!) standing in front of her. "That was a rhetorical question," Letty replied, her temper beginning to become uncontrollable.  
  
"But I'm giving you the answer, what you need is a rich, successful husband who will give you everything you could ever dream of, and that just happens to be me."  
  
"Oh, you? A white boy who lives off of the money his father and grandfather broke their backs over? The rich snobby white boy who spends his fathers hard earned money on hookers, cars and jewelry? Sorry, that's not my type of man."  
  
"But I'm every girls type!"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The daughter of the NBA player Osvaldo Gonzales, and the WNBA player Danny Gonzales, so believe me, you are not my type. Get out!!"  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Damn white boys, ain't got no lives."  
  
Letty didn't know what to do, she missed everything in Hawaii; she collected her papers and headed out to her car. She got in and headed to the one place where she always found peace.the beach. She pulled over on the side of the road; she walked the rest of the way to the beach. She sat down in the warm, golden sand, relaxing. She laid down in the warm sand, and put on her sunglasses. Movie night? What do you actually do at a movie night? Letty thought to herself.  
  
Letty knocked on the Toretto's front door, Mia opened the door, "Hey, you're just in time. They're still trying to figure out what movie to see," Mia said letting her in.  
  
"Who's winning?" Letty questioned.  
  
"No one yet, but I can tell you who's gonna win."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vince and Dom."  
  
"What are we watching?"  
  
"True lies of life which ever."  
  
"And the other choice?"  
  
"Well, Jesse wants to watch Blue Crush."  
  
"Lets watch Blue Crush!"  
  
"Let, you are so not gonna win!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Alright, for what?"  
  
"If I win you can't dress all girly for a week."  
  
"Fine, but if I win you have to dress all girly for a week and I choose everything you wear."  
  
"Deal, better lock up your clothes, shoes and make-up."  
  
"I don't think so, Leticia."  
  
"Guys!" Letty shouted stepping between them. "Why don't we just watch Blue Crush?"  
  
"Why? It's a total chick flick," Vince protested.  
  
"Do you even know what its about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There are women in bikinis surfing."  
  
"Really?" Leon, Vince and Dom asked together, eyes as bright as a Christmas tree.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lets watch it," Vince said.  
  
"Fuck!" Mia shouted.  
  
"I win, better start locking up." Letty said slyly.  
  
Dom put the movie in and sat next to Letty; when Michelle Rodriguez came on everyone's eyes were on Letty, "It's not me!!" Letty shouted, then added. "It's Michelle Rodriguez!!"  
  
"She looks like you," Jesse said.  
  
"Yeah, well, Chad Linburg looks like you and you don't hear me bringing it up."  
  
"Alright, calm down."  
  
Vince was glued to screen; of course no one was surprised. When the movie finished Vince looked over at Letty and asked, "Is surfing a good way to meet women?"  
  
"Yeah, if you can actually surf, but its also a good way to meet guys," Letty replied.  
  
"Really?" Mia asked.  
  
"How hard is it to learn to surf?" Vince asked not caring much about Mia.  
  
"I ain't teaching you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, you only want to learn so you can get women."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Surfing is an art, you have to be committed to it body and soul. It becomes part of who you are; the ocean becomes your spirit. It becomes your life, you risk everything for it. Some people die for it; it's a dangerous sport. For most people it's like a religion, they go all over the world chasing after the perfect wave. I'm not gonna teach you; you don't teach someone to surf to meet guys or girls, you do it because you love it," Letty replied, her voice filled with passion and devotion.  
  
"Okay, sorry for asking."  
  
"I've got to go anyways," she said getting up.  
  
"I'll walk you home," Dom said following her.  
  
"Sure," Letty said, waiting for him.  
  
They walked out the door and headed for Letty's house. "Sorry about what Vince said back at the house, he can be such a jackass," Dom said breaking the silence.  
  
"The word jackass is tattooed on his forehead, you can't miss it," Letty replied.  
  
"Hey, Letty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you teach me to surf?"  
  
Letty stopped in her tracks, "If you want to."  
  
"No, when I heard you talk about it, and I heard all the passion in your voice; I just had this feeling."  
  
"Alright, but you have to take this completely serious."  
  
"Got ya."  
  
"How's tomorrow for you?"  
  
"I'm working."  
  
"I mean in the morning."  
  
"Oh, its okay."  
  
"Five am sharp, be ready."  
  
"Five am?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to train first, Toretto."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"See ya then," she said, opening her front door.  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"And be on time," she added before closing the door. 


	15. Queen of the Waves and Streets

Writer's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I've been wrapped up with my SWAT fic and then I got stupid writer's block, which, ironically, there's nothing at the drug store to cure which sucks! They should really make something for that; it would help a lot of writers out there.  
  
Chapter 15 Queen of the waves and streets  
  
There they were, Team Toretto, sprawled out on the golden sand of a Los Angeles beach, Mia was in some skimpy orange bikini, sitting in a beach chair, refusing to get wet or sandy, Vince was putting all the ice in the ice chest to keep his beers cold, Jesse was trying to build a fancy sand car, Leon was hitting on every women in a bikini that passed him by, although his lines could have used a lot of work, and Dom was preparing for his first real surf. Letty had been training him for three months now, and Dom wanted to impress her with what he had learned from those crazy three months of getting up before dawn, or what he considered dawn anyways.  
  
"I cannot believe," Mia started in her drama queen voice, Letty just rolled her eyes. "that you are going to waste a PERFECT day for sun tanning on surfing."  
  
"Believe it," Letty replied as she finished waxing her board. She began stretching, she didn't want to cramp out in the water.  
  
"Hello, Mr. America," Mia said looking over her sunglasses as a hot surfer passed her by.  
  
"Shakira?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Richard? What are you doing here?" Letty asked as she stood up, brushing off the sand from her ass.  
  
"I could ask you the same."  
  
"Only beach on the California coast with decent waves."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kala told me you felt."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to go to college."  
  
"Really? There are colleges on the island."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You broke up, didn't you?"  
  
"Me and Kala, yeah, me and D3, no, never."  
  
"Pipe Masters is coming."  
  
"So I've heard, your brother competing?"  
  
"Yeah, first year, you gonna be there?"  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Kala was right, he always is."  
  
"He was wrong this time, everyone knows. Come home."  
  
"I would, but I can't, I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell you brother congratulations."  
  
"I will, so, you gonna surf or not?"  
  
"Yeah, kick your ass, like old times."  
  
"I've been training, I could kick yours."  
  
"Yeah, when your momma flies."  
  
"Hey, who knew giving her piloting lessons would be such a disaster?"  
  
"Me, I even told you."  
  
"That was years ago."  
  
"It was last mothers' day."  
  
"We cracking your momma jokes or are we surfing."  
  
"Surfing."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
"Dom, you ready?" Letty said looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah," Dom replied picking his board up.  
  
"Let's go," Letty said as she and Richard made their way to the ocean, with Dom tagging along behind them.  
  
"Should have figured Letty knows him, she knows ever surfer," Mia said placing her sunglasses in their place.  
  
"Mia, you are just too obsessed with men," Vince said, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks, and for you information, I'm not obsessed, just interested."  
  
"A little too interested, if you ask me," Leon replied as he watched a blonde get out of the water.  
  
"Pervert!" Mia shouted leaning forward in her chair.  
  
"Dominic, paddle!" Letty shouted over the ocean sounds, she looked back at him as she paddled with all her might.  
  
"I'm trying!" Dominic shouted back, his arms were sore from all the paddling and they were going pretty far in.  
  
"Dom, are you planning to die out here?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Than paddle for your dear life."  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
They finally stopped paddling and sat up on their board, which Dom had a little trouble doing, "Need some help there, Dominic?" Letty asked adjusting her dark brown bikini top.  
  
"No," Dom replied, then added, "You?"  
  
"No," she replied splashing him with water. "Richard, help me find Dom a good wave, he's taking his first big wave today."  
  
"Cool, Shakira you teacher?" Richard asked, watching the waves coming.  
  
"Yeah, three months of getting up before dawn," Dom replied, his eyes on Letty.  
  
"It was not that early, I use to get his brother up at 3:30 never morning to teach him," Letty commented as she lay back on her board.  
  
"Yeah, and he still does it now," Richard replied, then added, "Get ready Dom." Letty sat up on her board and looked at the wave coming towards them, he could take it.  
  
"Get ready to paddle, Toretto," Letty said as the wave came closer. "Now! Paddle! Paddle!" Dom began to paddle, just like she'd though him, and he caught the wave with such grace that Letty was blown away, and pretty damn proud. He handled the wave well, and his balance was perfect, which two out of the three months for him to nail.  
  
That Night.  
  
"Where are we going, Mia?" Letty asked looking through her closet, while she used her shoulder to hold the phone to her ear.  
  
"All Dom said was he was gonna take everyone out," Mia replied, almost tripping over the phone cord.  
  
"So, what should I wear?"  
  
"Something sexy and skimpy, that shows off your beast."  
  
"Now you sound like a guy."  
  
"No, I sound like your best friend who is trying to get you a man; you know sex can be considered exercise."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," she replied as she put Norah Jones's Come Away With Me, in her CD player.  
  
"Com' on you haven't dated a guy in like forever, Letty, it's time to get back on the scene."  
  
"I am on the scene, people just haven't noticed."  
  
"You haven't allowed them to notice, and Dom says to be here by 11."  
  
"Alright, well, I've got to go, bye."  
  
"Bye chica." Letty hung up the phone and picked out an outfit; she choose a red mini skirt that tied up on the sides, a black fishnet shirt with a red halter top over it. She looked through her closet for a pair of shoes, she picked out black boots with red flames. She pulled her hair back and piled it on the top of her head with a bunch of bobby pins; she put on black eyeliner and lip-gloss before heading over to her CD collection to pick out her CDs for the night. She grabbed her cell phone and attached in to her waist, she grabbed her keys and red leather jacket and headed to the Toretto house. She knocked on the door, Jesse opened the door, "You're early," Jesse said as he stepped aside so she could walk inside.  
  
"It's 10:45, Jesse," Letty replied taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Oh. Okay, there's a huge possibility Mia will be late."  
  
"Big surprise there."  
  
"True. Mia! Letty's here!!"  
  
"I'll be down in twenty minutes!" Mia shouted back, shoes could be here as they were rummaged through.  
  
"I think I'll go help here, before she buries herself under her shoes," Letty said as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
Mia and Letty walked down the stairs, Mia was wearing a pink backless tang top, black leather short shorts, pink open toe high heel sandals, her hair was tied high up on her head, and curled. Usually, Dominic would be giving Mia a lecture about wearing more clothes, but his attention was on Letty, and her VERY revealing outfit. "Are we leaving anytime soon?" Letty asked as she and Mia joined the group.  
  
"Yeah, let's go, Mia you go with Jesse, Vince you go with Leon, and Letty, you're with me," Dom said as he grabbed his keys.  
  
"Why do I get stuck with you?" Letty asked leaning against the wall.  
  
"Because, I said so," Dominic replied grabbing his black leather jacket.  
  
"I do have a car, you know, I could take Mia and Jesse."  
  
"Good point, but you're not, I will carry you if I have to."  
  
"Then you're gonna have to carry me."  
  
"Alright," Dom replied picking Letty up, "Let's go," Dom said opening the front door and heading towards his car.  
  
"I cannot believe he just did that," Mia said as she and Jesse headed to his car.  
  
"Well, he did," Vince said locking and closing the front door. "Think we have enough beer for the party?" he asked as he got in his car.  
  
"Optimistic, aren't you?" Mia replied sliding into Jesse's car.  
  
"Hey, we all know he's gonna win."  
  
"I cannot believe he is gonna race tonight!" she shouted in replied slamming Jesse's passenger car door.  
  
"Why you got to always open your big mouth, Vince?" Leon asked as he got into his car.  
  
"How was I suppose to know she didn't know?" Vince asked closing his door.  
  
At the Race.  
  
The bets were made and the race was about to began, "So, you're not racing tonight?" Edwin asked as he leaned against his car.  
  
"Guess I'm not," Letty replied sitting on the hood of Jesse's car.  
  
"No side bets tonight?"  
  
"No, ain't got any cash on me this time."  
  
"There's a 75% chance Dom's gonna win."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"So, see you at the after party?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
The racers lined up, it was Dom, Mike, and Johnny, and Dom was to be the winner, Johnny was to be a close second. They waited for Hector to give them the single, Letty could careless about the race all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there; but she was here with team Toretto so she would stay and watch the race. Hector's arms went down and the racers took off, Dom in the lead with Johnny on his tail and Mike far behind; Johnny, being Johnny, refused to lose, but him and Toretto were cool, and it didn't really matter who won, as long as it wasn't Mike. A car passed the finish line, the winner of that nights race. 


	16. A Party to Remember

Chapter 16 A party to remember  
  
"Congratulations Dom," a bunch of racer skanks said as he passed them by.  
  
"Thanks," Dom replied pushing past them with Letty.  
  
"Nice fan club," Letty whispered into his ear.  
  
"Funny," Dom replied pulling her through the crowd.  
  
"So, how long do these parties usually last?"  
  
"A few hours, why?"  
  
"I think I better go."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Dom, this is your scene not mine."  
  
"It could be if you stay."  
  
"Dom, really, I've got test to study for."  
  
"So, study tomorrow. Com' on, please, be fair."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"I might not want to."  
  
"But you might want to."  
  
"What do I get if I stay?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Okay, how about as many beers as you want."  
  
"Don't drink, messes with the mind."  
  
"Okay, a dance."  
  
"Dominic Toretto is gonna dance, ooh, it gets interesting."  
  
"Alright, we got a deal?"  
  
"Okay, but it's gonna take more than one dance."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Fine, but you have to stay for the whole party."  
  
"Alright, deal."  
  
"Who picks the songs?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was hoping to get you on the floor during a bump and grind song."  
  
"No, not a chance."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"Man, am I ever gonna score with you?"  
  
"Never ever in this lifetime."  
  
"How about the next?"  
  
"No, I'll get me a rich man in the next."  
  
"I might be the rich man."  
  
"No, you'll be the butler."  
  
"That you fool around with?"  
  
"No, that cleans the toilets."  
  
"Thanks, I feel the love."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"I think you should stock up on the yellow gloves."  
  
"That what you gonna buy me for my birthday?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just asking, so I won't be surprised."  
  
"Might also buy you a toilet scrubber."  
  
"Great, might want to also get me an apron, to get my pants clean."  
  
"You got it."  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"Letty, what are you doing out in the rain?" Dom asked as he walked outside, a jacket in his hand.  
  
"Standing in the rain, you blind or something?" Letty replied as Dom placed the jacket on her shoulders.  
  
"Why aren't you inside, you know, where the party is?"  
  
"It's too loud, and I needed some fresh, non smoke filled, air."  
  
"You're gonna catch a cold."  
  
"No I won't, you might though."  
  
"Thanks for the advice."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Why don't you come inside?"  
  
"Too many people."  
  
"They all left."  
  
"Really? Then I guess I'm coming inside."  
  
"You're staying here tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz, it's pouring rain and you're already soak and wet and you're gonna get the flu, which of course I will not allow, and I refuse to give you anytime off."  
  
"Well, I am too tired to walk all the way home, so, I'll cave."  
  
"You need me to carry you upstairs."  
  
"If you'd like, I truly don't care." Dom picked Letty up, and carried her into the house.  
  
"Mia, Letty staying with you?" Dom asked as he started up the stairs.  
  
"No, Jesse is in my room, he's sick," Mia replied as she picked up random pieces of clothes.  
  
"So, what room is open?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
"You want me to share my bed with Letty?!?"  
  
"What I'm too hot for you?" Letty asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"No, I just doubt you want to share a bed with me," Dom replied as he continued up the stairs.  
  
"You could sleep on the floor."  
  
"It is my bed, you could sleep on the floor."  
  
"I'm the guest, you wouldn't make your guest sleep on the cold hard floor, would you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Dom put Letty down and opened his bedroom door, Letty walked inside, "Got any dry clothes I can borrow?" Letty asked taking off her shoes.  
  
"Yeah," Dom replied looking through his drawers. "Here," he said handing her a towel, boxers, a t-shirt and a brush.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back," she replied as she walked into the bathroom. Dom began to fix his bed, and got two extra pillows from Mia's room. Letty can out of the bathroom and placed her wet clothes along with the towel on a chair. "You have a specific side?" she asked as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"No, you?" he asked taking off his pants.  
  
"No," she replied getting into the bed.  
  
"Alright, so no conflicts so for."  
  
"That's right." Dom got into the bed next to her, Letty put her head on his bare chest, and Dom put his arms around her, she smelled like peaches, and he loved it. 


	17. A Torretto Plan

Chapter 17 A Toretto Plan  
  
"What's up with you, lover boy?" Mia asked as she handed Dom a cup of coffee.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dom asked as he walked over the table with the cream and sugar.  
  
"Ever since you woke up this morning, you've had this stupid grin on your face, you look like an idiot."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, it's just you never, ever, look like that."  
  
"Really? Never noticed."  
  
"I know exactly why you're like this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you are in love with.Letty."  
  
"Are you fucking high?!?!?" Dom questioned Mia, stunned that she had figured it out so easily.  
  
"Please, stop pretending, I can see it in your eyes, how Letty missed it I have no idea."  
  
"You are so wrong."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"No, but it's not like she even sees me in that way, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, Dom. It would be smart to ask her and be sure, than to think she doesn't."  
  
"Mia, she'd rather date a guy like Kala or Richard."  
  
"And what, you're not good enough?"  
  
"No, I'm not Mia, she deserves a guy who understands what she wants and what she wants isn't me."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I don't know, but why take the chance if it's just gonna end up with me and a broken heart?"  
  
"Dom, if you don't take the risk, you'll never know unless you take that risk."  
  
"Why? Why should I put myself out there of her and then just end up with a broken heart and a lost love?" he asked looking at his sister with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Because, love is the most beautiful thing in the world, and if you don't put yourself out there for it, it'll never find you."  
  
"So, you got a plan of not?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, she's giving you surf lessons, right?"  
  
"Right, why?"  
  
"Well, since you're with her all morning, and then till the garage closes, you have a lot of time to get close to her."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So, get close to her, talk, take her to lunch or something, ask for help fixing a car; you two have the late shift everyday. Take her dancing or something, just, don't be too forward or get too close too soon, you'll know when the time is right, okay?"  
  
"Okay, you sure this will work?"  
  
"If you follow the plan correctly."  
  
"Okay."  
  
At the garage.  
  
Letty removed her coveralls and tossed them in her duffel bag, she pulled her orange wife beater over her head and bent down to look for her bikini top in her duffel bag, "Letty, what are you do." Dom began as he started walking towards her; he stop dead in his tracks when he saw her, she was in tight dark blue jeans and a black lace bra which he could only see from the back. She took off the bra and put on her blue bikini top, she wrapped a towel around her waist and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them out from under the towel. "What?" Letty asked looking over her shoulder at Dom.  
  
"Right, what are you doing after we close up?"  
  
"I'm gonna surf."  
  
"It's pouring rain, and it's late."  
  
"I love the way the ocean looks with the moonlight and the tiny droplets of water hitting its surface, it's so beautiful and magical; I absolutely love it. It's one of those moments you just wish you could capture in a picture forever, but it wouldn't feel the same if it's a picture, and not the real thing."  
  
"I feel the same way about racing, you can't get that rush in a picture."  
  
"So, you wanna come with me, you can experience what I've always experienced."  
  
"Alright, but I better not drown."  
  
"Don't worry I know CPR," she said as she dropped the towel and tied the string to her shorts.  
  
"Good to know," he replied making his way to the backroom.  
  
They locked up the garage, and got into Letty's car; they headed towards the beach, and Dom watched the coast fly by. They got out of the car and took their boards down to the ocean coast; they paddled out, the rain was pounding against Letty's back as she fought against the waves, the only thing between her and death, the board beneath her body. She finally stopped she was a few miles away from the shore, breathlessly Dom got himself in a sitting position on his board. Letty looked out onto the moon- illuminated ocean, with the tiny circles that appeared as the liquid diamonds disappeared into the water. The moon looked perfect, as did the ocean and the rain, as they always did, but tonight they just seemed so much more stunning than ever before, "Breath-taking," Dom whispered next to her as he took in the scene before and around him. "Isn't it," Letty replied as she laid back onto her board and looked up at the silver filled velvet night sky; she closed her eyes, the ocean air filled her nose, making her feel at home, but there was a hint of man's after shave on the mix, that was somehow comforting. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep, Dom paddled them both back to shore, not wanting to wake Letty; once they were on shore, he picked her up off the board and took her to the car and put her inside then when back for the boards. He drove the car to Letty's house, "Letty," he said as he delicately shook her awake.  
  
"What?" Letty asked as he looked around, her eyes landed on a pair of piercing chocolate eyes.  
  
"You fell asleep on the water, I drove you home. Com' on let's get you to bed," Dom said helping her out of the car.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, putting one of her arms around Dom's shoulders.  
  
"You really think I would leave my best machine out in the ocean for the sharks?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, I can't think straight."  
  
"Okay, well, we're at the front door, we're almost to your room."  
  
"I think I might fall asleep on the way, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Fall asleep when ever you'd like," he replied lifting her over the front door step.  
  
"You smell life oil, you always do, might I suggest buying better cologne?"  
  
"Thanks, I'll think about it," he replied picking her up and taking her up the stairs.  
  
"Good, what kind of after shave do you wear?"  
  
"I don't know, Mia bought it for me, why?"  
  
"I smells good on you, but it doesn't hid the oil."  
  
"Once again, thanks." He opened her bedroom door, and sat her on a chair; he pulled back the blankets and picked her back up. "You wanna change?"  
  
"Yeah, I doubt I can keep my eyes open that long though. There are towels in the hall closet."  
  
"I'll be right back," he said as he walked down the hall, he came back with two towels in his hands; he handed them to Letty and found her some dry clothes. She quickly changed and got into her bed, he pulled the covers over her. "Thanks, again," Letty replied wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied smoothing her hair back and away from her face. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
"Nothing will, not when you're around," she replied, smiling. He starred at her for what seemed like an eternity, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly; she delicately caressed his cheek, he slowly pulled away, "Wow," Letty whispered as she fell into a wonderful, perfect, and restful night's sleep filled with endless dreams of romance and first kisses. 


	18. Letty and Dom sitting in a tree

Chapter 18 Letty and Dom sitting in a tree…

Letty woke the next morning and readied herself for work. She knew Dom would be in early today and she wouldn't have much time before the guys showed up. She backed out of her driveway and raced to the garage, hoping she'd beat the boys. The only car parked was Dom's which meant he was alone or they carpooled. She swung her door opened and hoped for the first option. Dom was in his coveralls, leaning over an engine as Letty slipped by him.

"What are you doing tonight Dom?" she asked hanging her jacket in her locker.

"Got rainy surf in mind?" he responded grabbing a wrench.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I thought I'd take you out for dinner, to repay you for the car."

"How did you figure it out?" he asked glancing in her direction.

"You're no rocket scientist and who else would," she said as she approached him.

"You're asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you to ask Vince out for me."

"Sounds like a plan. Tonight…"

"8 and don't keep me waiting, put your face on before I get there," she said as he caressing her cheek.

"Good morning sunshine," Vince declared as he stomped into the room followed by Leon and Jesse.

"Vince, I need your help on the Nissan," Letty interrupted the bonding males.

"Be there in a minute, Sweetheart," Vince cooed.

"How about you help me now, before I drag you over here."

"Calm down, I'm coming. Little lady can't do nothing without a big man to help."

"Tell me when you find a big man."

"Ha ha ha," he chuckled as he joined her.

"Hey, Vince, what's that restaurant called you were talking about?"

"The Cha Cha Cha?"

"Yeah, they take reservations?"

"Sure, I guess. I don't really stay through dinner."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Girls leave you even before the main course. Man no wonder you got to get them drunk."

"Why you asking so many questions about Cha Cha Cha, you act as if you've got someone to go with."

"At least someone would want to go with me and stay through dessert."

"Letty?" Mia called as she entered the shop.

"Yeah, Mia, what do you need?"

"Can you help me with the order forms? I can't read this chicken scratch this boys call handwriting."

"Yeah, I'm sure Vince can handle the Nissan by himself, since he's a big boy and all," she replied crossing the room to the front desk.

"I think Jesse is the worst, I don't know how you can read any of it."

"I'm use to it, that's all. That's how they write everything down."

"It how you figured out Dom gave you the car."

"That too."

"He ask you out yet?"

"No, I asked him."

"You asked Dominic Toretto out? When are you going out?"

"Tonight."

"Where?"

"Cha Cha Cha."

"That restaurant Vince keeps trying to push on everyone?"

"Yeah, that's the one, couldn't think of anything else."

"I should help you get ready."

"I think you should help Dom get ready."

"I think I'll be at your house at 6."

Letty flinched as the steam from the curling iron closed in on her face. She was not enjoying Mia's beauty treatments that had her trapped in a chair for an hour. The last curl joined the rest lying against her back. Mia strolled around Letty's sitting form, examining her handy work. A red silk top, paired with a pair of black jeans hung against the bedroom door. Mia, bobby pins secure between her lips, returned to Letty's locks, pinning them up. She left a few to frame Letty's face and finally put her hands to rest.

"You are a masterpiece," Mia declared as she packed up her supplies.

"Good you're done," Letty sighed standing to review her work. She grabbed her clothes off the door and entered the bathroom to change. She filled her lungs with air before examining her face. Long ringlets gently framed her face; Mia had done little to her facial features besides a touch of lip gloss. She dressed in the jeans and silk top Mia had spent half an hour picking out. She stepped out of the bathroom to a flashing bulb. "What the h—"

"You never know, I may become a beautician. I might need an example of my abilities."

"You could have warned me. Come on I'll give you a ride home, I've got to pick up Dom anyways."

"Thought Dom was picking you up."

"No."

"Let's go, I heard Vince was helping Dom get ready. If I get there soon enough I'll have time to undo what Vince has done."

Letty and Mia walked into the Toretto home; Mia ascended the stairs to retrieve her brother from his room. Letty joined Vince in the kitchen as he scoffed down his dinner.

"Attractive," Letty snickered hopping onto the counter.

"I could say the same. Cleaned up for Dom," Vince mumbled.

"God Vince! Didn't anyone teach you manners? Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Just ignore him, his mom dropped him on his head too many times," Dom replied drawing Letty's attention. He wore a white dress shirt and khaki dickies, an obvious Mia selection.

"I can ignore the voice, but it's the smell that gets to me man," she joked sliding from the counter.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

They were seated at a small table in a deserted portion of the restaurant. The waitress placed a menu before each of them. Letty tucked a curl behind her ear while examining the offerings as Dom did the same. She was beginning to wonder if she had made a mistake asking Dom out.

"I'm guessing Mia got to you," Dom stated, peering over his menu.

"Yeah, she insisted."

"You look great Let."

"Thanks. I'm guessing Mia got to you too. Your clothes lack their usual wrinkles."

"Yeah. She wanted her big brother to make a big impression, I guess."

"You always make a big impression."

The waitress returned with two glasses of water and to take their orders. She seemed intent on catching Dom's attention and dragging him away from Letty. Dom was his usual charming self, not wanting to insult the woman. Letty felt as if she were a painting on the wall, beautiful to look at but easy to forget about. The waitress left, her hips swaying.

"You're real popular," Letty commented sipping her water.

"Let's get out of here," Dom replied tossing a few twenties on the table and grabbing Letty's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied extracting her keys from her pocket.

The car came to a halt in the beach parking lot, Dom walked around to open Letty's door. Letty tossed her shoes in the backseat as she took Dom's hand. They climb down the rocks to the beach where they jogged to the water's edge.

"What are we doing?" Letty asked as she stepped into the sallow waves.

"I didn't think you were enjoying yourself, I know I wasn't. Next time, don't ask Vince's advice," Dom replied before splashing her.

"Hey!" she shouted as she flung water his way.

Dom lifted Letty onto his shoulders, spinning her around and threatening to toss her into the waves. They joked, throwing sand and handfuls of water at each other. Their clothes were soaked, clinging to their bodies as they ran away from each other. Up and down the beach they went, their feet sinking into the cool wet sand as the waves licked their toes. Their toes were icicles as they sat Indian style next to each other, building a sand castle. Dom smeared wet sand on Letty's nose as she dropped some down his shirt.

"I think I should get you home before Mia wonders what I've done to you," Letty said leaping to her feet.

"You can do whatever you want to me," Dom teased, pulling her close.

"But the question is do I want to do anything to you," she whispered, her lips inches from his. She rested her hand in his and yanked him to the car.

The drive was filled with conversations about the garage and work to be done the next day. They took cheap shots at Vince and Leon. Letty parked her car outside of Dom's house. She walked him to the door, as was customary, and they paused at the front door. They smiled as the porch light flickered to life and the curtain in the window swayed.

"Guess they're waiting up for you," Letty said, running her hand through her hair.

"Vince can be such a jackass. Really knows how to ruin a moment," Dom replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good night Dom, see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, good night," he shrugged, disappointment painting his features as he watched her back retreat. She turned around, grabbed his collar as kissed him. His arms snaked her waist, crushing her against him. He reached for the door knob behind him, not waiting to break the kiss.

"Didn't you mother tell you to always keep them wanting more?" she whispered as she pulled away. Dom's mouth fell open as she retreated to her car and drove away. It was the first time Dom had been left to spend the night alone after a date.


End file.
